


5916

by aceofhearts88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Soulmates, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88





	5916

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts).



**5916**

**5**

Five for the five senses we have to feel each other's love.

Sight – my eyes looking into yours, seeing exactly what the other is thinking, you look right into my soul, and I into yours.

Hearing – my ears listening to your voice, flawless, you speak the words on my mind and finish my thoughts, and I try with yours.

Taste – my mouth tasting the fruit of your amazing cooking, you create the meals with love and it shows in every bite, and I try to show it to you.

Smell – my nose catching the scent that is entirely you, you smell of beauty, of kindess and love, you smell of strength and courage, and I hope I do for you.

Touch – my hands reaching for yours, finally, you take them into yours and hold onto with with all the strength you have, and I onto you.

**9**

Nine for the nine phrases I have to describe your perfection.

Flawless Body.

Amazing Talent.

Infinite Strength.

Kind Heart.

Loving Nature.

Adorable Laugh.

Wonderful Voice.

Magical Creations.

Beautiful Soul.

**1**

One for the one soulmate I have in this life.

You.

**6**

Six for the number of dreams I wanna see come true with you at my sight.

Travel and find places no one beside us has ever touched.

Moving to the one place I can finally call home.

Standing at my wedding with you right by my side.

Watching our children grow up.

Get old and live life to the fullest.

Never having to live a moment without you anymore.

 

 **5916** kilometers is the distance between Paderborn and Ottawa.

 **5916** kilometers is the distance between **my heart and yours**.

 


End file.
